Das Foto
by Marvolo-Riddle
Summary: Hier weinte er all die Verzweiflungstränen und redete sich den ganzen Schmerz von der Seele. Remus lachte leise in sich hinein. Hätte er sich selbst beobachtet, hätte er sich wohl für verrückt erklärt. Er redete mit einem Baum!"Slash RLSB
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Gehört natürlich alles J.K. Rowling und mit dem Geld daraus wird das wohl sowieso nix werden...seufz Schade eigentlich!  
Note: Das ist das erste mal, dass ich überhaupt was slashiges schreibe, also lest bitte nicht allzu penibel! Und jetzt viel Spaß!

Das Foto  
Snape lauschtAllein. Schon wieder allein. Die Tränen, die seine Wangen hinunter liefen, beachtete er nicht. Er fühlte sich, als würde der Baldachin des Himmelbettes ihn erdrücken, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht aufrichten und aufstehen. Leise schniefte er. Zitternd schloss er die Arme um seinen Oberkörper. Er fror erbärmlich. An der Art wie Adrian, ein Klassenkamerad, im Bett nahe bei ihm die Decke zurückgeschlagen hatte und hingebungsvoll schnarchte sah Remus wie warm es im Jungenschlafsaal sein musste. Nichts on dieser Wärme fühlte er.

Er blickte zu dem Bett, das direkt neben seinem stand. Es war wie so oft leer. Wieder rollte eine stumme Träne seine Wange hinunter. Remus lag oft schlaflos in seinem Bett. Meistens in den Nächten kurz vor Vollmond. In diesen Nächten wusste er, dass er bald wieder diese unerträglichen Schmerzen würde aushalten müssen, da wusste er, dass er wieder gegen den Drang ankämpfen musste, die Personen zu verletzen, die er liebte.

Manchmal bewegte sich Sirius, der sonst in diesem leeren Bett neben ihm schlief, im Traum unruhig. Dann nahm Remus immer seine Hand und beobachtete seinen Freund. Wenn er Sirius' Hand in seiner spürte, fühlte er sich geborgen und sicher. Er strich ihm oft die wild ins Gesicht fallenden schwarzen Strähnen zur Seite, fuhr mit den Fingern seine Wangenknochen nach und spürte seine weiche Haut an seiner.

Aber er konnte ihn nur dann so berühren, wenn Sirius schlief. Wie sehr wünschte sich Remus, ihm dabei in die Augen blicken zu können, ihm sagen zu können, wie sehr er ihn liebte. Aber das konnte er nicht…sie waren ja nur Freunde. Ein Schluchzen entrang sich seiner Kehle. Warum hatte er niemanden, der ihn in den Arm nahm, ihn tröstete? Warum musste der Einzige Mensch, der ihn trösten konnte alle zwei Wochen mit einer anderen schlafen? Seine Hände krallten sich in den weichen Stoff des Kissens.

Unten vom Gemeinschaftsraum her kamen leise Geräusche. Remus kannte diese Geschichte schon und zog schnell die Vorhänge um sein Bett zu, legte sich auf die Seite und stellte sich schlafend. Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür und James und Sirius kamen hereingeschlichen.

„Wann sagen wir es ihm?", wollte Sirius wissen.

Remus sah förmlich, wie James in seiner typischen Art die Schultern zuckte: „Weiß nicht. Vielleicht wenn's das nächste Mal soweit ist."

„Findest du nicht auch, Remus ist seltsam ruhig in letzter Zeit?", fragte Sirius auf einmal und das Herz des vermeintlich Schlafenden setzte einen Schlag aus.

„Ja, mir ist das auch aufgefallen, aber bis jetzt ist er fast immer zu uns gekommen, wenn ihn etwas bedrückte. Wir sollten warten!", antwortete James in seiner schon etwas schläfrigen Stimme.

Remus hörte, wie Sirius hinter ihm den Vorhang seines Bettes ein wenig zur Seite schob. „Komm, lass ihn! Wenn er tatsächlich so große Sorgen hat, wird ihm Schlafmangel ganz sicher nicht helfen!"

Und wirklich ertönte das leise Rascheln des Stoffes. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass Sirius die Nässe auf seinem Kissen und auf seinen Wangen bemerkt hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen stand er schon auf, als die Sonne gerade erst aufgegangen war. Er wollte den Fragen seiner Freunde und vor allem Sirius aus dem Weg gehen. Vor allen anderen war er in der großen Halle. Heute war Samstag und die Hauselfen hatten wohl nicht mit einem Frühaufsteher gerechnet und so musste sich Remus zu allem Überfluss auch noch auf den Weg zur Küche machen! Dort wurde er von den Hauselfen mit der üblichen Hilfsbereitschaft empfangen, die sie immer an den Tag legten, schon seit er das erste mal zusammen mit James und Sirius hier gewesen war. Sirius…Lange schwarze Haare, blitzende schwarze Augenwaren sie schwarz? und ein schelmisches Lächeln drohten ihm die Sinne zu vernebeln. Warum konnte es einfach nicht sein? Warum konnte er seinen Freund nicht einfach küssen und umarmen? Wütend biss er von dem Brötchen ab, das er sich geholt hatte und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Lieblingsplatz am See.

Er merkte nicht, wie Sirius gerade die große Marmortreppe in Richtung große Halle hinunter kam und ihm verwundert hinterher sah. Er merkte auch nicht wie dieser nach einigen Momenten die Richtung änderte um ihm nach draußen zu folgen.

Der Weg schien dem jungen Gryffindor dieses Mal viel länger als er es sonst jemals gewesen sah. Vor seinen Augen sah er unentwegt schwarze Haare im Wind wehen und lange schmale Hände geistesabwesend mit einem Zauberstab spielen. Immer wieder schüttelte er den Kopf um seine Gedanken wieder klar zu kriegen, doch Sirius' Bild wollte einfach nicht verschwinden. Ärgerlich trat er mit der Fußspitze nach einem kleinen Stein und kickte ihn außer Sichtweite. Er wusste auch nicht genau, auf wen er eigentlich so sauer war, aber wäre er jetzt Snivellius begegnet hätte er ihn wohl unangespitzt in den Boden gerammt, obwohl das eigentlich so gar nicht seine Art war!

Wütend ließ er sich auf den flachen Fels am Seerand fallen. Den verbotenen Wald hatte er im Rücken, den See und die Wiesen vor seinen Augen. Neben ihm war eine große, kräftige Eiche, gegen die er seinen Rücken lehnte, sodass er vom Schloss aus nicht zu sehen war. Das harte Holz war ihm sehr vertraut. Am Anfang hatte er es als unbequem empfunden, doch schon seit fast zwei Jahren kam er hierher, wenn er traurig war. Hier weinte er all die Verzweiflungstränen und redete sich den ganzen Schmerz von der Seele. Remus lachte leise in sich hinein. Hätte er sich selbst beobachtet, hätte er sich wohl für verrückt erklärt. Er redete mit einem Baum! Und doch gab es ihm ein Gefühl des Trostes seine Sorgen jemandem anvertrauen zu können, der ihm zuhörte und ihn nicht verspotten würde.

„Oh, Sirius! Warum quälst du mich so?", murmelte er vor sich hin.

„Das würde ich nie tun!", antwortete eine Stimme hinter ihm und Remus wirbelte mit einem kleinen Aufschrei herum. Da stand er. Groß, schlank und unbeschreiblich schön. Einige Strähnen seines zu einem Zopf gebundenen Haares hatten sich gelöst und fielen ihm ganz unbedacht ins Gesicht. Er sah ihn traurig an. Ganz langsam setzte er sich neben ihn und zog die Beine an. Er strich sich die widerspenstigen Strähnen aus den Augen lies seinen Blick über den See schweifen. „Hier ist es sehr schön", sagte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor nach einer Weile. Er blickte zur Seite. Dort hatte sich Remus mittlerweile wieder hingesetzt und stützte den Kopf auf ein angewinkeltes Knie. Auch ihm fielen ein paar Haare ins Gesicht und Sirius konnte nicht leugnen, dass Remus ausgesprochen gut aussah, wie er so auf den See hinaus blickte. Und so unschuldig! Seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet, fiel ihm auf. Wegen ihm?

Nachdem wieder einige Zeit vergangen war, fragte Sirius den dunkelblonden Gryffindor: „Warum sollte ich dich verletzen?"

Dieser blickte aus unergründlichen grauen Augen weiter auf den See. Nachdem Sirius lange vergeblich auf eine Antwort gewartet hatte hob er zögernd die Hand zum Gesicht seines Freundes und drehte es so, dass Remus gezwungen war ihn anzusehen. Tränen standen in seinen Augen und rollten stumm die Wangen hinunter. Er wischte sie zärtlich mit dem Finger weg, doch immer mehr folgten.

„Nein, bitte weine nicht!"

Sirius rückte näher an seinen Freund heran und verspürte das unstillbare Verlangen, ihn zu trösten. Es brach ihm fast das Herz den kleinen Remy so zu sehen! Vorsichtig, als wäre er aus Porzellan, zog er ihn in seine Arme und strich immer wieder beruhigend über seinen Rücken.

Hände krallten sich in den Stoff seines Hemdes, als wollten sie ihn daran hindern, je wieder fort zu gehen. Als ob er das je tun könnte! Leise Schluchzer drangen in die Stille um sie herum ein. Der größere Gryffindor fühlte sich der Trauer des Anderen gegenüber schrecklich hilflos, weil er nichts weiter tun konnte, außer ihn ein bisschen zu beruhigen. Er konnte seinen Schmerz nicht lindern. Der Schwarzhaarige roch den Duft des Kleineren und spürte seinen Körper dicht an ihn gepresst. Er genoss es, ihn umarmen zu können und ihn wenigstens auf diese Weise bei sich zu haben. Der größere Gryffindor fühlte sich der Trauer des Anderen gegenüber schrecklich hilflos, weil er nichts weiter tun konnte, außer ihn ein bisschen zu beruhigen. Sirius kam ein Gedanke. Sollte er es nicht wenigstens versuchen? Er verwarf den Gedanken sofort wieder. Remus war ihm zu wichtig um ihn für die eigenen Gefühle aufs Spiel zu setzen!

Doch als das Schluchzen langsam leiser wurde hob Sirius das Kinn des zerbrechlichen Jungen an und dieser sah ihn aus verquollenen Augen an. Sirius konnte sich auf einmal nicht mehr beherrschen und beugte den Kopf ganz nah zu ihm herunter, bis ihre Gesichter sich fast berührten. Er wusste, dass danach nie wieder etwas zwischen ihnen so wäre wie früher, doch er konnte sich einfach nicht zurückhalten nachdem er solange gewartet hatte. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein und das hier tatsächlich tun? Es würde ihm Remus wegnehmen, da war er ganz sicher. Doch überrascht bemerkte er, dass etwas geschah mit dem er am allerwenigsten gerechnet hatte und dass er immer nur zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Er fühlte, wie Remus ihm sachte entgegen kam und spürte dessen weichen Lippen auf seinen. Er leckte mit der Zungenspitze über sie und küsste die letzten Spuren der Tränen von ihnen fort. Er nahm das Gesicht seines Freundes in beide Hände um es daran zu hindern, sich plötzlich wegzudrehen, doch Remus machte keinerlei Anstalten, dergleichen zu tun. Vielmehr schlang er die Arme um den starken Hals über ihm und ließ sich in dem Gefühl, das sich ihn ihm ausbreitete fallen. Warme Lippen liebkosten seine eigenen und eine Zunge strich über sie. Ohne irgendwie darüber nachzudenken öffnete er den Mund einen Spalt breit und Sirius nahm den neuen Spielraum für seine angestaute Leidenschaft glücklich hin.

Erst nach einer endlosen Zeit lösten sich beide keuchend von einander und sahen sich an. „Wie lange?", fragte Sirius irgendwann in die entstandene Stille hinein, die nur durch ihren eigenen, noch immer schweren Atem unterbrochen war.

„schon immer!", antwortete Remus ernst. Sirius nickte nur. Er sah den Braunhaarigen ein wenig zittern und legte ihm ohne zu zögern seinen eigenen Mantel über die Schultern und dirigierte ihn zurück zum Schloss.

Als die beiden längst verschwunden waren trat jemand aus dem Schatten des Waldrandes. „So so, Black und Lupin also! Das wird ganz bestimmt höchst amüsant!", grinste sie und wischte sich fettige schwarze Haare aus der Stirn. In der Hand schwenkte die Gestalt ein Polaroidfoto und betrachtete es äußerst zufrieden.

So, ich hoffe, ihr habt diesen „fließenden Personenwechsel"(habs einfach mal so genannt) kapiert. Der ist in letzter Zeit so eine kleine Macke von mir…

Außerdem habe ich das Gefühl, bei der „Kussszene" ziemlichen Bockmist fabriziert zu haben. Aber hey! Ist immerhin das 1. Mal, dass ich überhaupt was in der Richtung schreibe (und das erste auf sowieso)!

Sagt mir doch bitte, wie ihrs findet und ob es sich lohnt weiterzumachen, oder ob ich doch lieber bei alteingesessenen Sachen bleiben soll.

Marvolo 


	2. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer kennen wir ja alle...

Das Foto

Kapitel 2

Sirius hatte einen Arm um Remus' Schultern gelegt und dirigierte ihn nach oben. Der Kleinere schien völlig am Ende seiner Kräfte zu sein. Seine Füße hoben sich kaum vom Boden, genauso wenig sein Blick, er stolperte und Sirius hatte schon mehr als einmal fest zupacken müssen, um zu verhindern, dass Remus hart aufschlug. Da, er strauchelte schon wieder. Was war nur mit ihm los?

„Remy, fühlst du dich nicht gut?", fragte er leise.

„Ich…ach, es ist nichts. Lass mich bitte nur nicht allein!" Wie um das zu unterstreichen krallten sich seine blassen Finger in Sirius' Umhang.

„Ich werde dich in den Krankenflügel bringen! Du siehst nicht gesund aus!"

Remus versuchte stehen zu bleiben um auch Sirius zum Anhalten zu bewegen: „Nein, bitte! Es geht wieder vorbei!"

Verwirrt blickte der Schwarzhaarige ihn an: „Hast du irgendetwas zu verbergen, dass du nicht zu Madam Pomfrey gehen willst?"

Viel zu hastig rief der Kleinere: „Nein, ich…verberge nichts!"

Jetzt kniete sich Sirius vor ihm hin um mit seinen wundervollen Augen seinen Blick einfangen zu können: „Remy," sagte er zärtlich: „das ist schon das zweite Mal, dass du mir mit „Nichts" antwortest. Wie oft haben wir einem Lehrer „Nichts" gesagt, wenn sie uns erwischt haben? Es war doch jedes Mal gelogen. Ich bringe dich jetzt in den Krankenflügel und keine Widerrede!"

Remus seufzte lautlos. Wenn Sirius doch nur wüsste. Wenn er es ihm doch einfach sagen könnte! Aber er hielt sich zurück. Sie wären furchtbar verletzt, dass er es ihnen nicht schon gesagt hatte. Sie würden ihrem Leichtsinn nachgehen und mit ihm kommen wollen und sich nur selbst in Gefahr bringen. Er hatte doch dann keine Kontrolle mehr über sich! Was, wenn er sie verletzen würde? Der junge Werwolf hatte doch sonst niemanden mehr!

Oder noch schlimmer! Was, wenn sie ihn für das Monstrum halten würden, das alle anderen in ihm sahen? Und Sirius? Wie würde er reagieren? Remus war sich ganz sicher, dass der Ältere ihn dann nicht mehr mögen würde und nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen sein wollte. Das würde er nicht ertragen.

Da war er wieder. Dieser unerträgliche Schmerz überall in seinem Körper. Er jagte über seinen Rücken, in seine Bein, stülpte seinen Magen um, zerschmetterte seine Brust und zerbrach seinen Kopf in tausend Stücke. Es fühlte sich an, als würde etwas in ihm darum kämpfen, freigelassen zu werden. Ein Tier auf Nahrungssuche. Ein Monstrum. Remus sah auf seine Hände hinunter. Das Bild von ihnen, lang gezogen, klauengleich und Fellbewachsen, wie sie sich dem Vollmond entgegen reckten, hatte sich tief in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Er hasste sich für das was er war. Warum war er nicht wie alle anderen? Dann könnte er für immer mit Sirius zusammen sein, ohne all die Probleme, die dem jungen Werwolf jede Nacht den Schlaf raubten.

Inzwischen waren sie vor der Tür zum Krankenflügel angekommen und Sirius öffnete sie nur mit einer Hand und rief nach Madam Pomfrey. Diese kam sofort angelaufen und half ihm seinen Freund zu einem der Betten zu bringen. Besorgt beugte sie sich über den Jungen, der inzwischen das Bewusstsein verloren hatte.

„Hat er seinen Trank genommen?", fragte sie Sirius scharf.

Völlig verwirrt antwortete der Schwarzhaarige: „Welchen Trank?", ehe ihm bewusst wurde, dass er Remus damit ganz sicher keinen Gefallen getan hatte.

Madam Pomfrey schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf und verschwand irgendwo in einem anliegenden Zimmer.

Sirius sah auf Remus hinunter. Die Züge des Gryffindors hatten sich entspannt, aber er war blass und dunkle Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen. Wieso ist mir nicht aufgefallen, wie krank du aussiehst, Remy?

Er strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und musste unwillkürlich lächeln Vielleicht weil du, egal was du tust, in meinen Augen immer der Schönste von allen warst. Oder weil ich nicht einmal James je so angesehen habe wie dich. Er ist mein bester Freund, ja, aber er ist nicht du. Niemand könnte dich jemals ersetzen!

Sag mir bitte nicht, dass du in Gefahr bist! Sag mir bitte, dass es nur ein Anfall war und dass alles wieder gut wird. Oh Gott, du siehst leichenblass aus! Stirb mir ja nicht unter den Fingern weg, Remy!

Madame Pomfrey kam just in diesem Moment mit einer riesigen, dampfenden Flasche in den Händen wieder. Sie füllte ein bisschen davon in einen Becher und Sirius konnte nicht anders als die Nase zu rümpfen. Das Zeug stank fast so erbärmlich wie der Vielsafttrank, den sie neulich erst gemacht hatten um Lily Evans für James auszuhorchen. „Ziehen Sie nicht so ein Gesicht, Black! Helfen Sie mir lieber Ihrem törichten Freund hier sein Mittel zu verabreichen!"

Madam Pomfrey schlug die Decke etwas zurück und Sirius hob den Oberkörper seines Freundes ein wenig an, so dass die Krankenschwester ihm den Trank verabreichen konnte.

Sofort begann dieser zu husten und wand sich zur Seite. Sirius verspürte den Drang ihn zu umarmen aber er hielt sich zurück. Schließlich war Madam Pomfrey anwesend und er war sich ziemlich sicher…ja, worüber war er sich eigentlich so sicher? Er seufzte.

Remus hatte sich in dem Bett aufgerichtet und starrte wie gebannt auf den Becher in Madam Pomfreys Hand, als wäre dieser eine tödliche Waffe.

„Mr. Lupin, ich fürchte, ich muss Sie zum Schulleiter schicken! Das war äußerst unakzeptabel!", wetterte diese sogleich los.

„Madam, bitte, nun warten sie doch bis es Remy besser geht!"

Remus' Herz machte einen Sprung, als Sirius das sagte und er lächelte ihn dankend an.

Aber die Krankenschwester von Hogwarts fuhr fort: „Wann Mr. Lupin gesund ist entscheide immer noch ich, oder haben Sie vor in Zukunft die Krankenversorgung zu übernehmen? Sie wissen wo das Büro von Prof. Dumbledore ist! Meinetwegen kann Mr. Black mitkommen."

Die beiden Gryffindor machten sich schnell auf den Weg nach draußen, wohl wissend, dass sie Madam Pomfreys „Blick", wie ihn die Schüler nur nannten, im Rücken hatten.

Sirius hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wo Dumbledores Büro lag, aber Remus schien es genau zu wissen. Mit gesenktem Kopf und auf den Boden starrend, als erwarte er, dass sich dort ein Loch bilden würde, ging er vor ihm her.

„Remus?", fragte er seinen Freund nach dem dritten Korridor, durch den sie schweigend gegangen waren, dann doch.

„Remus?", versuchte er es einen Korridor später noch einmal.

Als er ihm immer noch nicht antwortete und vor ihnen bereits die Ecke zum fünften Korridor auftauchte wurde es Sirius zu bunt: „Remus, verdammt! Würdest du mir jetzt bitte mal antworten!" Er packte seinen Freund am Handgelenk und drehte ihn um, sodass er ihm ins Gesicht sah. „Was war da mit dir los?"

Plötzlich brüllte Remus. Sirius hatte noch nie erlebt, dass sein Freund schrie, geschweige denn weinte, doch nun tat er beides; und wie er das tat! Die Tränen rannen in Sturzbächen seine Wangen hinunter und seine Stimme überschlug sich fast: "Was mit mir los war fragst du? Dasselbe wie jeden Monat! Dasselbe wie jeden Monat seit fünf Jahren! Das, was ich seit fünf Jahren immer wieder ganz allein durchstehen muss! Niemand von euch stand mir bis jetzt je zur Seite! Warum kommt ihr jetzt?" Damit rannte er los. Einen Moment stand der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor vor lauter Verblüffung und Bestürzung regungslos da. Dann rannte er so schnell er konnte hinterher. Remus war schon immer einer der schnellsten Läufer an der ganzen Schule gewesen und der einzige Grund warum Sirius überhaupt hinterher rannte war, weil Remus krank war und deswegen ganz sicher nicht so schnell rennen konnte wie sonst.

Tatsächlich hörte er schon bald die Schritte des Jüngeren durch die Gänge hallen.

Remus wollte weg, einfach nur weg. Er hatte Sirius nicht anbrüllen wollen. Wirklich nicht! Aber es wurde ihm einfach alles zu viel. Er dachte an diesen Morgen. Erst hatte es ausgesehen, als wolle er genauso grau und trostlos werden wie jeder andere auch, wenn nicht noch schlimmer, och dann war Sirius gekommen. Ohne es zu bemerken war Remus stehen geblieben. Seine Finger strichen über seine Lippen. Er fühlte noch die Berührung von vorhin. Er hatte einfach Angst, dass alles wieder kaputt ging. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er wirklich glücklich gewesen. Er hatte sich sicher gefühlt! Warum musste um ihn herum eigentlich immer alles schief gehen? Wütend schlug er mit der Faust gegen die Wand. Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Remus zuckte zusammen und sah darauf hinunter. Sie hatte lange schmale Finger, die er immer erkannt hätte. Er drehte sich um und sah in die schwarzen Augen von Sirius, der ihn besorgt musterte. Irgendwann konnte der große Gryffindor die Tränen seines Freundes nicht mehr ertragen und nahm ihn in die Arme.

„Ich lass dich nicht allein, Remy, nie mehr!", flüsterte er ihm zu. Er hörte ihn schniefen und strich ihm durchs Haar. „Komm! Lass uns endlich zu Dumbledore gehen!"

Der Kleinere nickte stumm und ging vor Sirius her, die Gänge hinab, bis er vor einem Wasserspeier anhielt.

„Ärgh, der sieht ja fast so schlimm aus wie Snivellius!", war der Kommentar des Schwarzhaarigen dazu und Remus konnte nicht anders als zu lachen. Es fühlte sich ungeheuer befreiend an. Es war lange her, dass sein Lachen echt gewesen war. Noch immer unter Lachkrämpfen sagte er: „Kabeljaubonbon" und der Wasserspeier hüpfte zur Seite und gab den Blick auf eine steinerne Wendeltreppe frei. Sie schritten sie hinauf und Remus klopfte zaghaft an die schwere Eichentür. Wie von Geisterhand sprang sie auf. Er trat vor seinem Freund ein. Als er mit zehn Jahren, ein paar Monate vor seiner Einschulung in Hogwarts, mit seiner Mutter das erste Mal hier gewesen war, hatte er das Zimmer als sehr eigentümlich aber gemütlich empfunden. Inzwischen, wo er auch den Rest von Hogwarts kannte und liebte, genoss er es immer in diesem Büro zu sein, auch wenn der Anlass erst zwei Mal gut gewesen war. Die Wände waren rund und waren fast überall mit Bücherregalen oder Bilder oder Schränken bedeckt, auf einer Ablage lag der Sprechende Hut und brabbelte vor sich hin, Dumbledores Phönix saß auf seiner goldenen Stange auf dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters, der übersäht war mit Pergamenten, von den Bilderrahmen kamen leise Schnarchgeräusche und von irgendwo weiter hinten im Raum war das Kratzen einer Feder zu holen. Remus räusperte sich schüchtern, nicht zuletzt, weil Sirius angefangen hatte die Regale und ihren Inhalt zu inspizieren und sicher nichts Gutes herauskommen würde, wenn er ihn das einfach tun lies.

„Kommt rein, Jungs!", war die weise Stimme des Zauberers von irgendwo weiter hinten zu hören. Remus stieg die Stufen zu der Anhöhe hinter dem Schreibtisch hinauf und musste Sirius mitziehen, der viel lieber noch ein bisschen mit einem vielarmigen goldenen Gerät gespielt hätte. Er konnte manchmal wirklich wie ein kleines Kind sein! Er lächelte, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst, als er daran dachte, wieso Sirius wohl so geworden war. Seine Eltern, es hatte ganz sicher etwas mit ihnen zu tun. Der Gryffindor hatte noch nie ein Wort über sie verloren und wenn man ihn dann danach fragte, wurde er af wundersame Weise plötzlich taub, bis man das Thema wechselte.

Hinter einem Sternenglobus und einem goldenen Teleskop kam schließlich Prof. Dumbledore zum Vorschein. Er schien auf irgendetwas herumzulutschen und beschrieb nebenher mit einer Adlerfeder in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit ein langes Stück Pergament, das sich bereits auf dem Boden ringelte. Als die beiden Gryffindors direkt vor ihm standen hob er den Kopf, legte die Feder bei Seite und schob sich seine Halbmondbrille die Hakennase hinauf.

„Also, ihr beiden, ihr habt das Privileg, oder vielleicht auch die Strafe, es als einige der ersten zu erfahren. Setzt euch doch!"

Er deutete auf die Luft vor ihm und zu Sirius' Erstaunen tat Remus ganz genau das: Er setzte sich einfach in die Luft und blieb dort auch sitzen. Ungläubig, aber viel zu neugierig um das unversucht zu lassen, „setzte" er sich ebenfalls hin. Es fühlte sich an, als läge man in einem weichen Federbett aus Seide. Er sah ein wenig verwirrt zu Dumbledore auf. Er bemerkte mit einigem Erstaunen, dass der alte Mann zum ersten Mal, seit er auf diese Schule ging wirklich ALT aussah, so als würde ihn irgendetwas furchtbar bedrücken.

„Zuerst einmal zu den kleineren Problemen…" Er rückte seine Brille zurecht und fixierte Remus sehr ernst: „…also, junger Mann, wie oft waren Sie jetzt schon in diesem Büro?"

Der braunhaarige Gryffindor sank unter seinem Blick ein wenig zusammen, blickte aber fest zurück: „25 Mal, Sir."

„Ganz richtig. Nun, ich habe Sie das letzte Mal gebeten Ihre Freunde aus ihrer Unwissenheit herauszuholen. Haben Sie dergleichen getan?"

Nun wand er den Blick doch ab und betrachtete seine Hände. Ein geflüstertes „Nein, Sir", war zu hören, ehe er angstvoll nach oben linste.

Dumbledore schloss für einen Moment die Augen und rieb mit den Fingerspitzen darüber um die anscheinende Müdigkeit zu bekämpfen.

„Nun, dann wirst du es ihm eben jetzt sagen!" Ihr Schulleiter war unvermittelt in eine persönliche Anrede verfallen und auch sein Tonfall hatte an Schärfe verloren. Er sah den Fünftklässler vor sich großväterlich lächelnd an, doch diesen beruhigte das ganz und gar nicht. Er konnte es Sirius nicht einfach sagen! Er konnte einfach nicht! Er hatte furchtbare Angst davor und schämte sich fast schon diese Angst einzugestehen. Er war ein Gryffindor! Gryffindors waren mutig und stark! Sein Blick fiel zufällig auf den sprechenden Hut. Er hatte bei ihrer Auswahlzeremonie lange gebraucht um sich zu entscheiden. Immer wieder hatte er hin- und hergependelt und sich einfach nicht zwischen Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Gryffindor entscheiden können. Remus hatte sich damals an sein Gespräch mit Dumbledore erinnert, in dem er fest entschlossen gewesen war an die Schule zu gehen und alle mit Vorurteilen gegenüber Leuten, die anders waren, eines besseren zu belehren. Er war aus seinen Gedanken aufgeschreckt, als der Hut lauthals „GRYFFINDOR" verkündete. Er hatte leise „Danke!" geflüstert und den Hut wieder abgelegt. Er war sich bis heute nicht sicher, doch er glaubte ein ebenso leises „Gern geschehen." Gehört zu haben. Von da an hatte er die Ideale der Gryffindors immer hochgehalten und eifrig dafür gekämpft, dass sie Punkte bekamen und so wenig wie möglich verloren. Er war so stolz ein Gryffindor geworden zu sein und jetzt war er nicht einmal dazu in der Lage seinem besten Freund, der ihm bisher alles verziehen hatte, die Wahrheit zu sagen? Wie erbärmlich!

Wie in Zeitlupe drehte er sich um. Sirius saß da und sah in aufmerksam an. Seine Stirn lag in wunderbaren Falten, seine schönen Augen waren sorgenvoll auf ihn gerichtet. Verdammt, wenn es doch bloß nicht Sirius wäre! Irgendwer, aber nicht Sirius! Im Moment hätte er sogar Snape lieber davon erzählt!

Resignierend seufzte er. Ihm blieb ja doch nichts anderes übrig. Langsam und stockend begann er seine Geschichte zu erzählen. Ganz von vorn, von wo an er sie noch nie erzählt hatte, nicht einmal Dumbledore.

Als er geendet hatte sah er seinen Freund an. Der junge Werwolf fühlte sich völlig ausgelaugt. Alles in und an ihm schmerzte wie nach einem Marathonlauf.

Nach unendlich langer Zeit, als sich seine Gedanken endlich wieder zu ordnen begannen, antwortete Sirius: „Bis jetzt wusste ich zwar nur die Hälfte von dem, was du erzählt hast, aber das, worauf es hinaus gelaufen ist…na ja, das wissen wir, James, Peter und ich, längst. Es…es war ja kaum zu übersehen! Jedes Mal nach einer Vollmondnacht bist du entweder gar nicht im Unterricht und wir müssen dich auf der Krankenstation oder sonst wo suchen oder du schläfst im Unterricht fast ein, was überhaupt nicht zu dir passt! Außerdem wurden deine Ausreden immer unglaubwürdiger…und irgendwann ist der Groschen dann bei uns gefallen. Wir wollten warten, bis du es uns von dir aus sagst aber das scheinst du ja nicht wirklich vorgehabt zu haben." Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schliefen Grinsen.

„Glaubst du denn wirklich, wir hätten dich allein gelassen? Das würde keiner von uns jemals tun! Wir gehören zusammen, Remy, schon vergessen? Wir haben versprochen, einander alles anzuvertrauen und zu helfen! Freundschaft ist ein zu starkes Band, es zerreißt nicht so einfach und schon gar nicht wegen so etwas!"

Sirius wusste nicht genau woher er diese Worte alle nahm aber sie fühlten sich richtig an und kullerten ihm einfach über die Lippen.

„Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor, Mr. Black, das war sehr weise! Ach und jeweils fünf für Mr. Pettigrew und Mr. Potter. Mr. Lupin, ich werde Ihnen keinen Punktabzug geben, weil Sie meiner Meinung nach genug gestraft sind aber haben Sie in Zukunft mehr Vertrauen in ihre Freunde, so gute werden Sie nicht so schnell wieder finden." Er zwinkerte und entließ sie aus seinem Büro.

Soooooo, fertig mit Numero deux! Finds net allzu gut, aber die Freundschaftsmoral am Ende musste sein…;)

Und ich erwarte natürlich schön viele Kommis!

Ach, wenn jemand Lust hat, Beta-Leser/in zu spielen, muss Betreffende/r mir nur schreiben…

Bis bald,

Aril


	3. Chapter 3

Das Foto

Kapitel 3

**It's been a bad day**

Remus saß in einem der gemütlichen roten Sessel vor dem Kamin im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Sirius machte neben ihm seine Hausaufgaben. Ansonsten war der Raum fast leer. Es war Hogsmeade-Wochenende und entweder die Schüler waren dort oder nutzten die Zeit für Hausaufgaben, Sport oder irgendwelche Spiele, so wie fast immer.

„Seltsame Sache, die uns Dumbledore da noch erzählt hat, oder?", fragte Sirius ihn von der Seite.

„Ja, nicht wahr. Und vor allem gerade uns! Wir sind ja nun nicht gerade für vorzeigbares Betragen bekannt."

Sirius grinste äußerst zweideutig. Nein, das waren sie tatsächlich nicht. Sirius, James und Remus galten als die größten Unruhestifter der ganzen Schule auch wenn alle wussten, dass Remus nur immer mit dabei war, weil er aussichtslos versuchte, sie von allem abzuhalten. Peter verdrückte sich ja immer so schnell es ging wenn es gefährlich wurde, darum gehörte er nicht zu den „Golden Three", wie die Slytherins sie abfällig nannten.

„Hm, aber hast du etwa vor das weiterzuerzählen? Wenn Dumbledore sagt, der Typ ist gefährlich, dann muss er tatsächlich gefährlich sein. Und wenn er wirklich der ist, der deine Mutter…"

„…umgebracht hat. Du kannst es ruhig sagen, Siri, ich bin drüber hinweg. Denke ich jedenfalls.", meinte der kleine Gryffindor, vergrub aber trotzdem die Nase schnell in einem Arithmantik-Buch. Sirius sah ihn noch eine Weile nachdenklich an ehe er sich wieder seinen Hausaufgaben zuwandte.

Was meine Eltern wohl dazu sagen werden? Voldemort…hört sich für mich nach nem größenwahnsinnigem Spinner an. Aber wenn er wirklich über Zauberer als höhere Wesen denkt könnte er bei meinen Eltern auf offene Ohren stoßen. Ich fürchte ich werde es auf mich zukommen lassen müssen.

Er klappte entnervt sein Buch zu als einige Drittklässler laut polternd vom Hogsmeade-Wochenende zurückkamen.

„Ich geh ins Bett, Remy! Kann mich nicht mehr konzentrieren."

Dieser nickte nur geistesabwesend und starrte weiter nachdenklich ins Feuer.

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung, Kleiner?"

Remus sah auf und lächelte schwach: „Ja, Sirius, geh ruhig schon schlafen, ich glaube, ich geh dann auch bald. Muss nur noch ein bisschen überlegen."

Sirius drückte kurz seine Schulter und ging dann die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hoch.

Remus saß wieder gedankenverloren am Feuer. Er konnte die herzzerreißende Trauer, die ihn allmählich übermannte nicht verhindern. Nicht einmal weinen konnte er. Seine Augen brannten und er wünschte sich nichts mehr aber die Tränen wollten einfach nicht kommen.

Als er hinter sich das Portraitloch aufgehen hörte und James' und Peters Stimmen ertönten rutschte er in seinem Sessel etwas tiefer. Er wollte einfach nur allein sein, wo man ihn gerade schmerzhaft in eine Vergangenheit gestoßen hatte, die er glaubte für immer abgelegt zu haben.

Es dauerte lange bis ihm schließlich die Augen zufielen. Sofort stand er vor einem alten viktorianischen Haus. Darüber prangte groß ein Totenschädel aus grünem Licht aus dessen Mund eine Schlange quoll. Er ließ seine Koffer fallen und stieß die Tür auf. Es war bereits spät abends, wie immer wenn er für die Sommerferien nach hause kam. Er rannte die Treppen hinauf, von wo er Licht gesehen hatte. Blindlings stolperte er in das Lesezimmer hinein und stockte. Ein Zauberer in einem schwarzen Umhang stand in der Mitte des Zimmers. Den Zauberstab hatte er noch immer auf den Sessel gerichtet von dem eine leblose Hand baumelte und er lachte. Er lachte so furchtbar kalt und grausam.

Ehe er sich versah war zu dem Sessel gerannt und rief nach seiner Mutter und schüttelte sie.

„Stirb mit ihr, Bastard!", hörte er die Stimme des Mannes sagen. Voller Angst wirbelte er herum aber er sah nur noch Flammen um sich herum. Alles um ihn herum hatte Feuer gefangen. Die Hitze nagte an den Wänden, den Vorhängen, den Büchern und seinen eigenen Kleidern.

Er spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und wirbelte herum. Er sah in Sirius' sanfte Augen und auf einmal war alles vorbei. Remus warf sich in die Arme des Schwarzhaarigen und endlich flossen die befreienden Tränen. Sirius strich ihm immer wieder über den Rücken und redete beruhigend auf ihn ein. Irgendwann, als das Schluchzen langsam verebbt war, löste sich Sirius vorsichtig von ihm und sah dem kleineren in die Augen. Was war an diesem Tag nur los? Gleich morgens küsste er Remus, dann muss er selbigen zum Krankenflügel bringen, dann war er zum ersten Mal in Dumbledores Büro, wo er auch gleich erfährt, dass ein Psychophat dabei ist einen Krieg anzuzetteln und jetzt sah er Remus das dritte Mal an einem Tag weinen obwohl dieser sonst eine recht überzeugende Vorstellung von Glückseeligkeit ablieferte. Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Willst du mir davon erzählen, Remy?", fragte er zärtlich.

Er erhielt zuerst keine Antwort sondern spürte nur wie sich ein Arme um seinen Hals schlang und eine zweite Hand durch seine Haare fuhr. Eine etwas nuschelnde Stimme begann nach einiger Zeit leise zu reden und Sirius musste sehr genau hinhören um alles zu verstehen. Es war nun schon das zweite Mal heute, dass Remus ihm aus seinem Leben außerhalb von Hogwarts erzählte.

„Ich bin ja bei dir, Süßer. Ich lass dich nicht allein!"

Er strich immer wieder über den Rücken des anderen Gryffindors. Und unwillkürlich drängte sich ihm die Frage auf, wie viele dunkle Geheimnisse es in Remus' Leben wohl noch gab. Vielleicht würde irgendwann der Tag kommen, an dem sie beide es schaffen würden, keine Geheimnisse mehr vor einander zu haben.


End file.
